Jarkul
Jarkul was one of four Huruk demons released into Libera. She dwelt in Tyrell ever since her imprisonment by the Filliancar, and was cursed by Ayaka Di'rutia. In fulfillment of the Ascension, she was destroyed by the Descendant of Ayaka and Incarnate, Sabra. History The Huruk Jarkul was a female entity and was from the valley of darkness spoken about in Founders, released by four members of the first Filliancar. Jarkul, along with the three other demons released from the netherwold, wreaked havoc upon Libera with her enormous power. She subjected entire nations and destroyed others. Like the other demons she became both feared and loved, even worshiped, presumably in Tyrell, since that was where her prison was located. She was locked away 40 years later in an obelisk in the Black Mountains by the new group of Filliancar that fought to preserve their world. Jarkul and the first E'lsra When the wǽre came to Tyrell, looking for refuge from their own country, they allied with the Unia'a, and they were initially friends with one another. However, the wǽreking, Hräer, turned against S'irelli, hungry for the rest of Tyrell's land and presumably for more power. It was revealed in Founders that Jarkul was actually the one who instigated the war, although it's ironic because while she was trying to break friendly bonds, this war only caused another alliance to be forged between Unia'a and Molouks. Jarkul also appeared to know that Ayaka would be able to free her from her prison in the Black Mountains, and thus used Hräer to bring Ayaka to Jarkul in order to free her before killing Ayaka. It was also implied that Jothe had the power to free Jarkul, although whether this was valid or not was unknown. When Jarkul attacked Ayaka for the first time, she formed her otherwise shapeless black-smoke spirit into Ayaka's shape, that of a lean female Unia'a. She still appeared to be made of black smoke, just more definite, and had glowing white eyes. Simply the fact that Jarkul took Ayaka's form angered Ayaka and gave her enough strength to curse the demon. When Ayaka let Hräer live before her escape, though in a stuck, pained state, Jarkul impulsively cursed him with a pain-filled, never ending life out of spite and abandoned him, where at one time they had been uneasy allies. It is implied in Founders that this was where Wyse originated from, according to the description in the book. Jarkul and Sabra Like the other demons, Jarkul knew that eventually someone would come to destroy her. In Book 3 of The Legend of Draconite, when speaking to Wyse, she accused it of not doing its job to destroy the possible elf that would come to destroy her before abandoning it to its impending death from Elemsra. In Book 5 of LoD, Sabra was led by both divine and demonic hands into central Tyrell, there to face Jarkul. Jarkul had been using a Loran Uvpilac to draw Sabra and her companions to the Split Mountain, wherein was Jarkul's obelisk. After Jarkul attempted to possess her destroyer while Sabra controlled the stone unicorn, Sabra eventually touched the pillar, healed it and the Thunderwall, and destroyed Jarkul. Description Jarkul originally appeared formless, a cloud of black smoke. When Ayaka encountered her, Jarkul took on Ayaka's form, as the other demons did to Skandar Theral, Wind-Rider Kesral, and Swift Kesral. She looked like a non-descript, lithe Unia'a with long hair and glowing white eyes. Personality Jarkul was probably the cruelest and most violent out of the four Huruk demons, if not the most cunning. She used others simply to joy in their resulting anguish, and cared little for their personal affairs. She also showed talent in drawing people to her in different ways, as shown in both Founders and the Legend of Draconite series. She also enjoyed destroying people with her own means when she wasn't using others. Category:Characters